La pire chanson qui soit
by JessSwann
Summary: Post saison 7. Barney est engagé avec Quinn mais une chanson pourrait tout faire basculer. Ecrit pour Bingo fr sur le thème Chanson d'amour


**Disclaimers: ****Bah euh les créateurs de la série Carter Bay et Craig Thomas.**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle fic sur HIMYM qui reprend comme toujours mon couple chouchou Barney et Robin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**La pire chanson qui soit**

**2030**

_Les enfants, vous savez déjà qu'en cette année 2012 alors que je cherchais toujours votre mère, Lily et Marshall venaient d'avoir votre cousin Marvin, Robin était devenue célèbre et Barney était fiancé à Quinn _

_« Quinn ? »_

_Ah oui Quinn, la strip teaseuse, votre oncle Barney l'avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt et ils avaient décidé de se marier au plus vite. Seulement…._

**2012**

« Et donc Quinn et moi nous avons décidé de nous marier. »

Alors que Ted, Lily, Marshall et Quinn s'empressaient auprès de Marvin et continuaient la discussion, Robin et Barney se fixèrent. Un pincement au cœur, Barney regarda la canadienne et celle-ci se força à sourire.

« Je suis contente pour toi Barney, vraiment. »

**2030**

_Elle ne l'était pas._

**2012**

Lily se laissa tomber sur leur banquette et inspira un grand coup.

« Marshall reste avec le bébé, j'ai une heure pour descendre ici et me détendre. OU EST MA PUTAIN DE TEQUILA ! » Beugla t'elle à l'adresse du serveur.

En face d'elle, Robin haussa le sourcil.

« Etre mère c'est un boulot à plein temps, c'est pire qu'à l'école, vraiment ! Tu n'as pas idée. Lança Lily avant de descendre cul sec sa téquila.

- Non, c'est vrai. » Répondit Robin.

Lily se souvint alors de la nouvelle que Robin avait apprise quelques semaines plus tôt et bafouilla.

« Oh chérie, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas

- C'est pas grave Lily, la coupa Robin.

- Mais si c'est grave ! Comment est-ce que je peux être si indélicate, sans cœur et oh ! C'est ce bébé, je t'assure que s'il n'arrête pas très vite de crier je »

Lily s'interrompit alors que Robin baissait rapidement la tête.

« Oh et voilà que je recommence !

- Je te l'ai dit Lily, c'est pas grave, » se força à sourire Robin.

Lily grimaça et fit signe au serveur de la resservir puis,

« Alors quelles sont les nouvelles, Marvin nous accapare tellement que j'ai l'impression de ne plus être au courant de rien …

- Rien d'autre, répondit Robin en haussant les épaules. Barney va se marier avec Quinn mais ça tu le sais déjà. »

Le visage de Lily se remplit de compassion.

« Et comment tu le prends ? Je veux dire Barney et toi, vous…

- C'est du passé, donc je le prends…bien. C'est chouette. » Répondit Robin avec un sourire.

**2030 **

_Elle n'en pensait pas un mot._

**2012**

Lily ne fut pas dupe et fixa son amie.

« Robin… Si tu me disais VRAIMENT ce que tu en penses. »

Un ricanement nerveux échappa à la jeune canadienne.

« Mais je viens te le dire Lily…

- Robin… Souffla Lily d'une voix menaçante. Je viens de passer les derniers jours à changer Marvin, à nourrir Marvin et à chanter des berceuses à Marshall.

- A Marshall ? La coupa Robin avec un rire.

- Ce n'est pas la question. Si je me suis échappée de cet enfer ce n'est pas pour que mes amis me mentent alors maintenant dis-moi la vérité Robin Scherbatsky. »

Robin recula légèrement devant l'air mauvais de son amie.

« Tu me fais presque peur…

- Non Robin, tu devrais avoir peur alors maintenant dis-moi la vérité. »

Robin soupira.

« D'accord… En fait si tu veux tout savoir…

-Lily ! Faut que tu viennes tout de suite ! La coupa Marshall depuis la porte.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mon bébé ! » S'écria Lily avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

Restée seule, Robin regarda la banquette vide avec impuissance.

« Ça ne va pas si bien que ça, soupira-t-elle avant de faire signe au serveur. Un scotch… Non une bouteille de scotch. »

**2030**

_En fait ce que votre oncle Marshall voulait montrer à votre tante Lily c'était que Marvin souriait. C'était un sourire automatique bien sûr, à cet âge aucun enfant n'est capable de sourire consciemment enfin je veux dire…_

_Bref, Marshall pensait réellement que Marvin lui souriait et Lily aussi. _

_Quand à Robin…_

**2012**

La bouteille de scotch était bien entamée lorsque Barney arriva et s'installa devant Robin.

« Tu bois seule Scherbatsky ? Où sont les autres ?

- Marshall et Lily pouponnent leur Marvin et Ted est parti à l'un de ses ennuyeux séminaires d'architecture ou je ne sais plus quoi. »

**2030**

_En fait ce fameux séminaire n'était pas si ennuyeux que c'est à cette occasion que j'ai revu mon ex qui était aussi la colocataire de votre mère sauf que j'étais avec Victoria ce soir là et… Mais nous y reviendrons._

_Donc Robin …_

**2012**

« Et toi ? Où est Quinn ?

- Partie dans sa famille, elle voulait annoncer notre mariage à ses parents.

- Oh ? Dans ce cas pourquoi t'es pas avec elle ? » Bredouilla Robin.

Barney prit l'air dégagé et se servit un scotch.

« Oh tu sais moi, les parents tout ça…

- Tu t'es dégonflé ?

- Mais NAN enfin ! C'est juste que… »

Robin lui lança un regard éloquent et Barney baissa les yeux.

« Bon d'accord, je me suis dégonflé. Et toi alors ? Pas aux commandes d'un hélicoptère ? »

**2030**

_Les enfants vous vous souvenez certainement de cette nuit où votre tante Robin a posé toute seule l'hélicoptère de sa chaine alors que le pilote avait fait une attaque._

_« OUI ! »_

_D'accord, d'accord, je continue donc voilà ce qui s'est passé, bien sûr je n'y étais pas comme vous le savez j'étais à ce congrès d'architectes et_

_« PAPA ! »_

**2012**

« Faut croire que non. »

Un silence gêné retomba sur la table et Barney reprit la parole, mal à l'aise.

« Ecoute Robin, je suis vraiment désolé que ça n'ait pas marché avec Kevin.

- Ne le sois pas, toute façon j'en avais rien à faire de Kevin. »

Barney grimaça.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant c'est pas ce qu'il m'avait semblé.

- Barney… quelle importance maintenant ? Tu as Quinn et moi j'ai… »

Robin s'interrompit quelques secondes.

« Une bouteille de scotch pleine.

- En fait elle est presque vide, intervint Barney. Et c'est important ! Si tu n'aimais pas Kevin. Tu as vraiment bu tout ça à toi toute seule ? Non, laisse tomber, si tu n'aimais pas Kevin pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me rejoindre ? »

Robin soupira lourdement.

« En fait tu en es à ton troisième verre depuis ton arrivée mais oui, j'ai bu tout ça toute seule… »

Barney soupira.

« Allez Scherbatsky…

- Faut croire que les relations durables me faisaient peur, les sentiments. »

Barney digéra la nouvelle et Robin se leva avec difficultés.

« Mais je m'en suis remise t'en fait pas, profite bien de ta lune de miel Barney. »

A cet instant les premiers accords d'une chanson d'amour retentirent et Barney se redressa.

« Notre chanson.

- On a pas de chanson Barney…

- Si celle-ci, tu te rappelles pas ? On avait dit qu'on le dirait pas aux autres parce que tu vois… »

Alors que les paroles s'égrenaient, Robin eut un sourire de compréhension.

« Mais oui c'est vrai…

- Tu ne peux pas me refuser cette danse, » lança Barney.

Eméchée, Robin prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

**2030**

_Les enfants il faut vous dire que cette chanson était vraiment la pire chanson d'amour qui soit sortie en 2011 et que seules les adolescentes en supportaient l'écoute._

**2012**

« Je dois rentrer…

-Je te raccompagne, » décida Barney.

Sur le seuil de son appartement, Robin chancela et se tourna vers le blond.

« Bonne nuit Barney… »

Ce dernier la fixa et la rattrapa par le bras.

« Attends ! »

Leurs bouches s'épousèrent avec fièvre et Robin l'attira à l'intérieur tandis qu'il se débarrassait à la hâte de son costume.

()()

« Qu'est ce qui cloche chez nous… » Soupira Robin.

A ses côtés, dans le lit encore chaud de leurs ébats, Barney fixa le vide.

« Je ne sais pas. En plus tu vaux à peine un 8 comparé à Quinn. »

La jeune canadienne frémit.

« Dehors Barney…

- Mais.

- J'ai toujours un flingue sous mon oreiller, m'oblige pas à m'en servir. »

Barney déglutit et s'enfuit à la hâte.

Plus tard

Lily et Marshall essayaient depuis une bonne heure d'endormir le petit Marvin lorsque Barney fit son entrée.

« Devinez quoi ? Quinn est partie hier pour quelques jours dans sa famille et je suis resté très sage !

- Oh Barney la paix ! Pesta Lily.

- Désolé vieux, souffla Marshall avant de se pencher sur Marvin. Allez s'il te plait, nous aussi on a besoin de dormir.

-Marshall j'en peux plusssssssssssss. » Sanglota Lily.

Marshall tapota légèrement l'épaule de Lily tout en s'efforçant de bercer Marvin.

« Je disais donc, reprit Barney.

- C'est trop duuuuuur.

- Que

- C'est rien ma puce, » déclara Marshall qui semblait lui aussi sur le point de pleurer.

Agacé par leur peu d'attention, Barney lui prit le bébé des mains et commença à fredonner une chanson.

« Barney arrête de farcir la tête de mon bébé avec cette chanson idiote, plus personne ne l'écoute en plus et, commença Marshall.

- Marshall…ça marche, » le coupa Lily l'air extatique.

Ebahis, Marshall et Lily virent Barney poursuivre sa chanson et il déposa le petit Marvin endormi dans son berceau.

« Donc avant d'être grossièrement interrompu je vous disais…. Mais où allez-vous ? »

Epuisés Marshall et Lily se dirigèrent d'un pas trainant vers leur chambre.

« Désolé vieux mais on a vraiment besoin de dormir, lança Marshall dans un bâillement.

- Oui dormir… répéta Lily.

- Mais …

- Tu as attendu sagement Quinn hier soir Barney ça vaut même pas un deux. » Lui lança Lily par-dessus son épaule avant de claquer la porte.

**2030**

_En fait il s'est avéré que ça valait un 12._

**2012**

La mine perturbée, Robin pénétra dans l'appartement de Marshall et Lily et commença à faire demi-tour en entendant les hurlements de Marvin.

« Par pitié Robin reste ici ! » Lui ordonna Lily en l'agrippant par le bras.

La jeune mère se tourna vers Marvin.

« Regarde c'est Robin qui est venu te voir alors est ce que tu pourrais l'accueillir autrement qu'en hurlant ! Et toi Marshall chante ! »

Marshall commença à chanter une chanson où il était question d'enfant et d'elfe sous le regard écœuré de Robin. Le jeune père surprit son regard.

« Ah parce que tu crois que tu peux faire mieux peut être ? Mais vas-y Robin, ne te gêne pas ! »

Embarrassée, la jeune canadienne se retrouva avec le bébé dans les bras et commença à chantonner le premier air qui lui venait.

Instantanément, Marvin se calma et Lily se retourna vers Marshall.

« Pourquoi tout le monde y arrive sauf nous !

- En plus cette chanson est complétement stupide, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il l'aime autant, » soupira Marshall tandis que Robin déposait Marvin dans son lit.

Lily hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de s'immobiliser.

« Attends un peu…Robin Charles Scherbatsky Jr ! »

La jeune canadienne tressaillit et balbutia.

« Quoi papa ? Euh Lily. »

La rouquine la fixa.

« Tu es la seconde personne à endormir Marvin aujourd'hui or à chaque fois la même chanson d'amour débile et totalement oubliée de tous a été fredonnée. Mais Barney et toi vous la chantez tous les deux. Une explication Scherbatsky ? »

Robin balbutia.

« Le hasard…

- LE HASARD ? S'écria Marshall.

- Chut moi fort bébé,

- Je veux dire, le hasard ?!

- Euh oui… Barney a du l'entendre à la radio et

- Où alors vous l'avez écoutée ensemble, ce qui ne peut s'être produit qu'en une seule circonstance,» poursuivit Lily.

Robin ramassa sa veste.

« Euh je passais juste voir comment vous alliez, reposez-vous. »

Marshall et Lily poussèrent une exclamation.

« Tu as couché avec Barney !

- Je dois y aller… »

Robin claqua la porte tandis que Lily se tournait vers Marshall.

« Cette fois on a un 12. Habille Marvin, on va chez Barney.

-Mais il vient juste de s'endormir, pleurnicha Marshall.

- Un 12 ! »

**2030**

_Les enfants, je n'ai jamais su ce qui plaisait tant aux bébés dans cette chanson mais je dois avouer qu'elle…_

_Mais je suis bête, vous la connaissez, c'est celle que votre mère vous chantions pour vous endormir._

_« PAPA ! »_

_Oui euh donc, votre oncle Marshall et votre tante Lily allèrent voir Barney._

**2012**

« J'espère que vous ne comptez pas laisser cette chose hurlante et puante ici sinon je vous le dis tout de suite vous avez frappé à la

- Ne m'énerve pas Barney ! J'ai pas dormi depuis la naissance de Marvin et j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil ! » Rugit Lily.

Le blond blêmit et tira nerveusement sur sa cravate tandis qu'il s'asseyait.

Lily installa confortablement Marvin.

« Oui c'est bien mon chéri. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Barney.

« Alors comme ça tu as attendu sagement le retour de Quinn hein ? »

Barney pesta.

« Bon sang je savais qu'elle vous le dirait ! »

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent.

« Oh c'est pas vrai alors Robin et toi vous avez vraiment … la nuit dernière ?

- Oui Lily, j'ai assouvi une dernière fois les fantasmes de Robin, pavoisa Barney. D'ailleurs sans vouloir me vanter j'ai été hallu

- Barney ! Ca n'est pas drôle et Quinn dans tout ça ? »

Barney baissa les yeux.

« Quinn et moi on va se marier, je ne vois pas ce que ça change enfin Lily, Robin n'est qu'une de ces filles que j'aurais ramassé et que

- Oh non Barney tu ne me feras pas croire ça ! A chaque fois que tu t'engages avec une fille, que c'est sérieux, Robin et toi vous

- Mais non !

- Mais si !

- NON !

-Oh et Nora alors ? » Persifla Lily.

Barney lança un regard de détresse à Marshall et ce dernier secoua la tête.

« Désolé vieux mais Lily a raison.

- D'abord Nora, puis maintenant Quinn, Barney tu dois choisir ! Si tu épouses Quinn tu dois renoncer à Robin. Pour de bon.

-Mais c'est elle qui … »

Lily secoua négativement la tête.

« Enfin Lily tu me connais, j'ai jamais su résister à une fille saoule ! »

Lily soupira.

« Tu n'as jamais su résister à Robin, tu n'as jamais su l'oublier !

- Tu te trompes !

- Je suis sure que non ! Réfléchis Barney…tiens je suis prête à le parier.

- Un pari ? Challenge accepté ! S'exclama Barney par automatisme.

- Ma puce non, gémit Marshall.

- C'est pour le bien de nos amis ! Rétorqua Lily. Voilà l'enjeu Barney… Si j'ai tort et que tu réussis à renoncer à Robin après y avoir VRAIMENT réfléchi alors je te laisserais voir mes seins le jour de ton mariage.

- Et toucher aussi ?

- Non. En revanche… si j'ai raison et que la mariée est Robin tu devras porter la cravate canard pour toute la cérémonie… »

Marshall ne put retenir un ricanement et Barney topa dans la main de Lily.

« Trop facile !

- Attention Barney… tu dois y réfléchir sérieusement… »

**2030**

_Et contre toute attente, c'est ce que fit Barney… _

_C'est ainsi que le jour de son mariage…._

**2013**

« BARNEY ! Hurla Lily. Ce n'est pas cette cravate que tu devais mettre. »

**2030**

_Mais j'y reviendrais plus tard, il y a encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant d'en arriver là._

_Donc pendant ce temps Victoria et moi nous étions à ce passionnant séminaire d'architecture et…_


End file.
